100 drabbles HikaHaru
by Uyulala
Summary: Se quieren, se odian, descubren nuevas facetas del otro y muestran rincones de su alma que no creían poder compartir. Por esos pequeños momentos fue que terminaron enamorándose
1. Mojados

**El título lo dice todo, ustedes ponen el contexto de la situación, espero les guste la propuesta. No hay fecha de actualización, pero ya tengo algunos escritos, espero les gusten.**

* * *

**MOJADOS**

La cara de horror de Kaoru no podría ser más notoria. Las gotas comenzaban a resbalar del uniforme azul y cabello de los jóvenes frente a él, el de mirada gatuna miraba distraídamente el techo mientras que el par de ojos chocolate mantenía la concentración en el piso de la Tercera Sala de Música.

–Nos caímos en la fuente camino acá… –respondió Haruhi al gemelo, tratando de sonar indiferente.

–¿Y cómo cayeron en la fuente? –volvió a inquirir, levantando una ceja.

–Fue un simple accidente… –manifestó Hikaru, retirándose a los vestidores dispuesto a cambiarse.

–Haruhi, será mejor que te pongas ropa seca antes de que lleguen las primeras clientas… –comunicó Kyouya mientras escribía en su libreta negra sin inmutarse– O de que te vea Tamaki… porque no creo que ninguno pueda soportarlo si se llega a enterar…

–Ahhh… –asintió Mori.

–De acuerdo… –corrió presurosa, sin dar tiempo a otro comentario.

Llegó hasta el sitio donde el azabache tenía los uniformes de emergencia y cosplay de la semana. Iba a entrar a uno de ellos cuando vio a Hikaru salir de otro, ya se había cambiado el pantalón y en ese momento se secaba el cabello con una toalla, llevaba la camisa abierta, al verle así se turbó y desvió la mirada.

–Entooooonces… debería cambiarme también.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando el pelinaranja le tomó de la muñeca y acorraló contra la pared, quedando a escasos milímetros de sus labios. Haruhi comenzó a revolverse nerviosa por temor a que le vieran los demás, en especial cierto rubio o las clientas.

–Deja de moverte así… ya viste lo que provocaste… –le susurró al oído.

–¡Fuiste tú el que casi me besa enfrente de esas chicas! –se defendió– ¡Quedamos en no hacerlo en público!

–Si no te hubieras alterado, no habríamos caído en la fuente…

Los murmullos comenzaron a inundar el sitio, llegando hasta los oídos del resto del Host Club, quienes no se perdieron ni una sola palabra de esa peculiar conversación.

**–**¿Les dirán que vimos todo desde la ventana? –dijo alegre Honey, comiendo más pastel.

–Déjalo así, es divertido ver su reacción… –comunicó Kyouya.

–Ellos pueden ser tan obvios… –sonrió Kaoru.


	2. Panditas

**Título: **Panditas

**No. de palabras: **371

**Pareja: **HikaHaru (¿había una duda con ello?)

**Disclaimer: **_Ouran High School no me pertenece, de ser así Haruhi y Hikaru habrían terminado juntos._

* * *

**PANDITAS**

–¡Te amo tanto, Hikaru!

–¡Y yo a ti mi amada Haruhi!

–¡Quisiera jamás separarme de ti!

–¡Yo ruego por lo mismo, amor!

–El estar lejos de ti estas dos horas me han parecido dos siglos.

–Para mí el tiempo se ha detenido desde que te he visto entrar en la Sala de Música.

–¡Oh, Hikaru, bésame!

Haruhi miró de manera reprobatoria a Honey, el cual manejaba un pandita naranja y otro verde, fingiendo ambas voces de manera exagerada, la castaña se arrepintió de llevar en ese momento una sudadera verde y Hikaru una naranja. Se sonrojó al ver cómo los panditas comenzaban a besarse ante la mímica de Honey y aunque su novio podría hacerlo en cualquier momento, estaba segura de que nunca diría cosas como ésas (además, ¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría?). Se metió a la boca otro pandita de manera desinteresada mientras veía cómo Tamaki se molestaba ante el pequeño teatro del mayor.

–Pero, Tama-chan, ¿eres consciente de que Hika-chan y Haru-chan se besan todo el tiempo, cierto?

El rubio comenzó a gritar enfadado pudiendo apenas entender frases sueltas como "no me hables de ello" y "no quiero imaginarlo". Haruhi se metió otro pandita en la boca mientras veía la cara que ponía King.

–Oh, Haruhi, te he extrañado mucho, estas dos horas se me han hecho eternas.

Giró el rostro a la silla a un lado de ella esperando encontrarse con Kaoru, el cual seguramente continuaría el juego de Honey donde lo había dejado, sin embargo, en contra de lo esperado era Hikaru quien sostenía al par de panditas verde y naranja y los manipulaba como pequeños títeres, al ver que ya tenía toda su atención le pasó uno de los dos a la castaña.

–Te toca –le sonrió.

–¿Tú también? –le miró tranquilamente.

–Me ha parecido gracioso –se rió suavemente.

–Ya me extrañaba –se desanimó al ver que el otro lo tomaba a juego, tomando el dulce de sus manos.

–Además, sabes que no los necesitamos si queremos besarnos, ¿cierto? –le sonrió con picardía.

–Bu-Bueno… –se sonrojó al escucharle.

–Y Hikaru quiere besarte, Haruhi –volvió a fingir la voz del pandita.

–¿A-Ahora? –tartamudeó con timidez.

–Siempre –contestó, tomando sus labios como todos los días.


	3. Apoyo

**Título: **Apoyo

**Fandom: **Ouran High School, Host Club

**Pareja:** HikaHaru (porque ellos debieron quedarse juntos)

**Palabras: **261

* * *

**APOYO**

–Hikaru… ¿estás aquí?

Haruhi corrió la cortina de los vestidores, hallando al gemelo sentado en una de las bancas donde Kyouya dejaba los vestuarios del día. El pelinaranja tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, su cabello caía sobre sus ojos, cubriéndolos parcialmente.

–Perdón, Haruhi, en un momento salgo –dijo, desviando el rostro.

La castaña, lejos de dejarle, se sentó junto a él y le abrazó, recargando su rostro en su hombro derecho, Hikaru correspondió al hecho, rodeando su espalda con ambos brazos. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, sin retener el llanto por más tiempo.

–No quiero, Haruhi, no quiero que me deje… –murmuró apenas audiblemente.

–No lo hará… –fue su respuesta.

Y Hikaru le creyó, sin importar nada, creyó en las palabras de la castaña. Esa mañana su padre le había pedido a Kaoru que le acompañara en la empresa, en ningún momento extendió la invitación a él y su madre no hizo comentario al respecto. En contra de lo que esperaba Kaoru había aceptado, marchando a su lado por todo el día, sin haber regresado hasta ahora. Aunque el mayor intentaba hacerse el fuerte, sentía que algo le faltaba sin su gemelo, como si le hubiesen arrancado la mitad de su alma.

Haruhi no dijo nada más, sabía que Kaoru lo hacía para que él madurara y que su mundo se ampliara, que entrasen más personas en él y no dependiera siempre de su presencia. Ella sabía que era algo nuevo y lo aprobaba, entonces… ¿por qué quería que Hikaru tuviera ojos sólo para ella?


	4. Estudios

**Título:** Estudios

**Fandom:** Ouran High School, Host Club

**Pareja:** HikaHaru (¿en serio creen que cambiaré de opinión respecto a ellos?)

**Palabras:** 281

* * *

**ESTUDIOS**

Haruhi frunció el seño molesta al ver cómo Hikaru se divertía jugando con los lápices, goma y diversos artículos de papelería que encontrase en su bolsa. El azabache había formado una pequeña torre con el contenido de su lapicera, sonriendo ladinamente al ver cómo se movía peligrosamente mientras ponía las últimas piezas.

–Hikaru… –le llamó por enésima vez– Lo diré por última vez: deja eso y ayúdame con el reporte de lectura, equivale al 20% de nuestra calificación.

–Aburrido… –hizo un mohín mientras equilibraba un sacapuntas sobre el compás de la chica– ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? Podemos hacer la tarea después.

–Es para el lunes –dijo seriamente.

–Y hoy es jueves… –se encogió de hombros– Aún tenemos tiempo…

–Me gustaría terminarlo hoy –volvió la mirada a las hojas.

Hikaru murmuró unas cosas que la otra no entendió, volteando a verle curiosa. Sin embargo, tampoco pudo leer lo que sus labios decían.

–¿Disculpa? –le miró confundida.

–Acércate –pidió, colocándose la mano a un lado de la boca a modo de escudo. La chica obedeció– Un poco más.

Haruhi lo hizo igualmente, inclinándose al frente cuando el chico mirase en derredor buscando algún curioso, se inclinó mientras inspiraba una larga bocanada de aire para decir aquello de hace un momento cuando, sin previo aviso, le robó un beso de los labios.

–¿Q-Qué fue eso? –se retiró apenada.

–¿Ehh? No sé de qué estás hablando –se hizo el desentendido–, ¿en qué página dijiste que estabas?

Molesta ante ello Haruhi masculló un par de insultos al otro para luego lanzarse a sus labios, volviendo a probarlos como quisiera desde que entrase por la puerta de su pequeño departamento. La tarea podía esperar, aún había tiempo.


	5. Paseo

**Un poco cortado, lo sé, pero no podía pasarme de las 600 palabras, luego traigo la continuación de este pequeño viaje realizado por la pareja.**

**Título: **Paseo

**No. de palabras: **584

**Pareja:** HikaHaru, Hatori Bisco, entiende que hasta sus seiyuus se casaron, ¡merecen un final feliz!

* * *

**PASEO**

Haruhi suspiró por enésima vez en el día, tenía puesto unos jeans entubados y una blusa de un suave rosa que hacía perfecto juego con el soleado día que se presentaba, aunque esto era normal considerando que se hallaba en Altamura, una pequeña localidad en la bella Italia. Todavía le parecía un poco extraño salir cada fin de semana a las diferentes partes del globo terráqueo, pero era entendible considerando que el resto de la semana Hikaru debía comportarse como un "plebeyo" y no hacer uso de su tarjeta de crédito cuando salían ni gastar más de 5000 yens, lo cual era muy incómodo para el chico.

Fuera cual fuera el caso, en esos momentos se extrañó de que las mucamas gemelas no le dijesen nada acerca del por qué su novio quería verla tan temprano, creía que por ser vacaciones el chico se permitiría dormir hasta tarde y, en contra de todo lo esperado, le había hecho abordar un avión en un horario nada decente sólo para aterrizar a las 6:00 am en el país con forma de bota. Se estaba resignando al misterio que envolvía a esa salida cuando escuchó la voz de Hikaru llamándole desde abajo del balcón del pequeño hotel donde se hospedaría por un par de días.

Abrió la ventana sólo para contemplarle recargado en una hermosa Ducati Hyperstrada cromada, Haruhi quedó muda por la sorpresa. El azabache sonrió de medio lado mientras ella bajaba dispuesta a alcanzarle, cuando finalmente estuvo a su lado Hikaru no pudo sino pensar que se veía hermosa.

–¿Lista para dar un paseo? –preguntó mientras se subía y colocaba el casco negro.

–¿Realmente crees que me subiré a eso? –preguntó tranquilamente.

–Estamos en Italia, no puedes pasear en Italia sin subirte a una moto –echó a andar el motor.

–Pero… –intentó objetar.

–Confía en mí.

La castaña se colocó el casco blanco que le extendiera y subió detrás de él, Hikaru sintió cómo sus manos se agarraban con fuerza a su cintura y por un momento sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara a su lado se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Haruhi no hacían sino aumentar, tatuándose cada vez con mayor fuerza en él. Por su parte, la castaña no entendió por qué razón se había sonrojado, era tonto eso considerando que llevaban cerca de un año de noviazgo oficial y, sin embargo, toda la ola de emociones que Hikaru producía en ella continuaba con la misma intensidad.

–¿Lista?

Haruhi asintió y él aceleró. En ese momento comprendió por primera vez por qué a su primo le gustaba tanto andar en moto o cualquier otro vehículo que alcanzara altas velocidades, sentir el viento a través de tu cuerpo, el tibio sol sobre ti y conducir en una vasta carretera con sólo el cielo azul como límite no tenían comparación… pero… había algo más…

–Si quieres, puedes abrazarme más fuerte –intentó que su voz sonara por arriba del ruido del motor.

–¿Por qué haría eso? No temo caerme –respondió Haruhi.

–No lo decía por ello… –fue su respuesta.

–Tonto…

Hikaru rió por esa contestación, Haruhi siempre sería su Haruhi, así de fácil. Sin embargo, la castaña no desobedeció el consejo, abrazando a su novio con más fuerza al tiempo que recargaba su rostro en su espalda. No rodeaba su cuerpo con sus manos porque tuviera miedo, sino simplemente porque disfrutaba de esa cercanía, en esos momentos no le importaba su destino, simplemente disfrutaba el momento.


	6. Celos

**Dije que terminaría ese viaje y creí que lo haría con este capítulo, pero creo que no es posible, así que aún nos faltan otras escenas. Aclaro que el diálogo en cursivas transcurre en italiano y el que está en letras normales sucede en japonés. Espero les agrade.**

**Fandom: Ouran High School, Host Club.**

**Pareja: ninguna duda al respecto, ¿cierto?**

**Número de palabras: 599**

* * *

**CELOS**

Observó cómo la azabache enredaba un mechón de sus cabellos en sus manos y la castaña tocaba sutilmente el hombro del chico; Kaoru le había recomendado estudiar idiomas debido al impacto social que tenía su familia, razón por la cual había estudiado italiano los últimos meses, sin embargo no necesitaba hablar la lengua para entender que esas dos desconocidas le estaban coqueteando descaradamente a su novio y el mismo no parecía especialmente incómodo. Incluso la vendedora le entregó su pedido con una sonrisa demasiado sugestiva mientras le devoraba con la mirada, Haruhi sintió como si alguien le hubiese revuelto el estómago en esos momentos.

–_¿Esa moto es tuya? _–la azabache volvió a jugar con su cabello.

–_Sí_ –sacó su cartera dispuesto a pagar.

–_Entonces realmente estás disfrutando hacer turismo_ –rió coquetamente la castaña.

–_Nosotras podríamos mostrarte los mejores sitios, aquellos que no aparecen en el mapa_ –se recargó sutilmente en su hombro izquierdo.

–_No hace falta_ –pagó a la cajera.

–_¿Seguro? Hay una hermosa cueva a las afueras de la ciudad en la cual puedes hacer buceo, nuestra casa no queda muy lejos, podemos ir por nuestros bikinis en un instante_ –fue el turno de la otra.

–_¡Hikaru!_

La castaña apareció de la nada, colgándose del brazo derecho de su novio, las chicas le miraron molestas ante este gesto mas ella las ignoró olímpicamente al tiempo que ponía una voz melosa, algo que nunca haría en ningún otro sitio.

–_Estás tardando mucho, cariño, me muero de sed. Debemos apurarnos, prometiste que iríamos a Venezia mañana._

El par de chicas hizo una mueca de desagrado, Haruhi se sintió vencedora: había dejado muy en claro con eso que el chico era de su propiedad y al no reparar en ellas hacía ver que no eran importantes en su vida. Hikaru sonrió suavemente.

–_Lo sé, Haruhi, estas amables señoritas me han dicho de un maravilloso lugar al cual podríamos ir esta misma tarde, dime, ¿quieres practicar buceo?_

–_Pero no traigo traje de baño_ –hizo una mueca de desagrado.

–_Yo tampoco, pero no hay problema, compraremos uno de camino._

–_Oh, bien, si tú quieres_ –le sonrió, tomando su mokaccino de la barra y notando que tenía apuntado el celular de la cajera–. _Hikaru, creo que esto era para ti._

El azabache reparó por primera vez en lo que la castaña reclamaba, a su vez la empleada se ponía roja de la pena, pues tanto ella como las otras clientas habían pensado que venía con un amigo al verle hablar con un chico en la entrada cuando en realidad estaba pidiendo indicaciones. El chico sonrió tomando una servilleta del sitio y el plumón que ocupaban en Starbucks para los pedidos, escribiendo rápidamente en él antes de tomar a la castaña de la cintura y dar media vuelta con ella mientras la misma tomaba de su bebida.

Apenas salieron del sitio Hikaru comenzó a reír sonoramente mientras que Haruhi inflaba las mejillas.

–No es gracioso –se quejó.

–Perdona, es sólo que… jamás te había visto celosa.

–Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿cierto?

–No es así, les quise hacer ver que estaba con alguien, pero no entendían mis indirectas. Iba a explicarles todo cuando sentí que me arrancabas el brazo.

Haruhi se sonrojó con su comentario, quizá se había sobrepasado, iba a reclamar al azabache cuando sintió que le abrazaba por la espalda mientras continuaban caminando, recargando su barbilla en su hombro derecho, el enfado se le pasó cuando murmuró en su oído que ella era la única para él.

Cuando la cajera y las clientas revisaron la servilleta encontraron allí la frase: _Tengo novia._


	7. Marca

**Tratando de terminar el viaje que esos dos hicieron a Italia, aunque no me parece que sea en este drabble, quizás en el siguiente. En lo particular no me gustó de sobre manera cómo lo terminé, pero espero no les moleste, también les traigo un anuncio al final de este episodio.**

**Número de palabras: **478

* * *

**MARCA**

Hikaru notó cómo los chicos devoraban con la vista a Haruhi, en ese momento odiaba haber elegido el conjunto de la castaña, el mismo que Kaoru y él le diesen para su primer viaje a la playa con el Host Club. Tal vez había sido su culpa por hacerle caso a las chicas de la cafetería e ir a conocer los alrededores de la isla, pero realmente era un desperdicio no darse una vuelta por la blanca arena a contemplar el mar o meterse en el mismo. Ajena a sus deseos asesinos Haruhi se entretenía recolectando algunas conchas marinas, quería hacer un collar para Kaoru tal y como su madre le enseñase cuando era más pequeña.

El azabache no pudo soportarlo más cuando los italianos comenzaron a codearse mientras sonreían seductoramente al ver a la chica abstraída en una acción tan inocente; un chico castaño, alto y bronceado se acercó con claras intenciones, por lo cual se levantó de su lugar en la arena (a pesar de que la castaña le pidiese reservase el sitio) y corrió a su encuentro.

Haruhi se encontraba abstraída contando la cantidad de caracoles marinos, conchas e incluso tres pequeñas estrellas de mar que tenía intenciones de devolver al agua cuando sintió los brazos de Hikaru alrededor de su cuerpo, sin poderlo evitar se sonrojó de sobremanera, no acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto de su novio.

–¿Juntaste suficientes? –ronroneó en su oído, causando un cosquilleo en su nuca que viajó por todo su cuerpo.

–Sí, espero recordar cómo se hacen.

–Estoy seguro de que será así.

Antes de poder procesar las ideas sintió los labios de Hikaru recorrer su cuello en suaves besos que lentamente subieron de intensidad hasta sentir cómo le mordía ligeramente y luego atrapaba su piel entre sus labios. El azabache jamás había hecho eso, por lo cual se quedó estática, incrédula ante lo que acababa de ocurrir… es decir… ¡Hikaru le había dejado una marca! ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a su papá?

Le empujó lejos de sí al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la zona donde hasta hace unos segundos reposara la boca de su novio.

–¿Q-Qué hiciste? –logró articular.

–Dejo muy en claro que eres de mi propiedad –sonrió satisfecho de lado–, así cualquier chico que se te acerque lo sabrá.

–¡Todos los del Ouran lo verán! –recriminó mientras frotaba el sitio, intentando hacer desaparecer el rojo intenso de su piel.

–Entonces, ¿si lo hago en un sitio no visible no hay ningún problema? –se acercó a ella con mirada gatuna.

–¡No dije eso! –se sonrojó enormemente.

–Sólo bromeaba –comenzó a reírse.

Haruhi le arrojó su sandalia molesta, a pesar de saber las consecuencias que vendrían en cuanto los Hosts se dieran cuenta de la marca en su cuello sólo tenía una duda en mente… ¿ahora cómo le explicaba eso a sus clientas?

* * *

**Ahora sí, pasemos al anuncio: En esta ocasión les traigo una propuesta interesante, espero sea de su agrado. Estoy ****buscando un nuevo personaje para el fic "El lado oscuro de la luna", tengo unas ideas en mente, pero he decidido volver a abrir el registro tal y como ocurrió con "La chica de mi infancia", resultando elegido el personaje "Tsugumi" de Sarii.**

**Así, todo el que lo desee puede enviarme información para la creación de este personaje tomando en cuenta los siguientes aspectos:**

**1) El personaje que busco es femenino**

**2) La edad del mismo debe ser entre 17 y 19 años**

**3) El físico, nombre y status social no importa, descríbanlo como más les guste**

**4) Debe llevarse muy bien con Hikaru, pueden desarrollar la historia de cómo se conocieron**

**Pueden mandar la información de su personaje y un breve resumen del mismo en un correo a mi e-mail (la dirección está dada en mi perfil de FanFiction); un Mensaje privado al facebook "Uyulala Oráculo del Sur" (si no me tienen, agréguenme) con el archivo adjunto; un review en "El lado oscuro de la luna" o un Mensaje Privado a mi cuenta de FF.**

**Seleccionaré los 3 que más se adecuen a lo que tengo en mente para el desarrollo de la historia (la cual es un secreto) y haré un fanart de los mismos de acuerdo a las descripciones proporcionadas, posteriormente subiré la imagen con una breve reseña de cada uno de ellos y ustedes votarán por sus favoritos. El participante que resulte ganador entrará en mi fic como personaje y tendrá un papel vital en el mismo.**

**Premios: se premiará al primer lugar con una camiseta con la leyenda "Yo amo el anime", un cromo de Ouran High School y un fanart representativo del fic, así como un breve resumen del avance de la historia. Todo será enviado por correo postal al ganador sin ningún cargo, yo pagaré todo.**

**Fechas: la presente invitación abre hoy, 10 de julio, se cierran las inscripciones el 31 de julio. Las imágenes a votar serán subidas a más tardar el 5 de agosto, se tomará en cuenta la ORIGINALIDAD del personaje para dicha selección. Los tres participantes finales pueden pedir a sus amigos que voten por ellos con un simple "Me gusta". Las votaciones se cierran el 10 de agosto y el 11 se da a conocer al ganador.**

**Espero les agrade esta propuesta. ¡Mucha suerte a todos los participantes! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	8. Rosé

**Sé que dije que iba a terminar el viaje a Italia y de hecho no pensaba actualizar este fic sino otro, pero escuché una canción y ¡me dieron tantas ganas de hacer un pequeño drabble HikaHaru con la misma! Simplemente no me pude resistir, espero también les guste.**

**Pareja: **HikaHaru, ¿quién más sino?

**No. de palabras: **434

* * *

_**ROSÉ**_

El mp3 continuó con la reproducción aleatoria, a través de los auriculares _Rosé_, de _The Feeling_, comenzó a sonar. Hikaru volteó a ver a Haruhi con disimulo, sonriendo de medio lado al verle tan concentrada en su libro. Haruhi se sintió observada con detenimiento, alzando la mirada y topándose con la ambarina sobre su menudo cuerpo.

–¿Qué? –le sonrió tímidamente, recogiendo las piernas sobre sí.

–Nada, sólo te observaba –se inclinó un poco más hacia ella.

Haruhi se turbó ligeramente, sus mejillas adquirieron una débil tonalidad carmín, intentó volver a su lectura pero no podía concentrarse luego de las palabras del azabache. Hikaru se acomodó mejor para continuar observándola, le encantaba ver su turbación, era su inocencia quizá lo que más le gustaba de ella. Sonrió más ampliamente cuando notó cómo mordía su labio inferior. Se acercó despacio a su rostro, apenas rozando ambas bocas. Haruhi llevó sus manos a sus hebras azabache, quitó los auriculares con cuidado, tirándolos al piso, por su parte él se deshizo del libro que sostuviera.

No supo en qué momento terminó recostada en el sofá con Hikaru encima de ella, estaban ambos tan concentrados en probar los labios del otro que se olvidaron de todo y todos. Se separaron instantes después, se contemplaron a los ojos fijamente, sonriendo con timidez. El azabache acomodó algunos mechones que caían sobre su rostro detrás de su oreja, advirtiendo en ese instante que su blusa se había entreabierto. Se levantó, reparando por primera vez en la situación en la que estaban, desviando el rostro sonrojado al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos.

Haruhi abotonó su blusa con rapidez, Hikaru se había comportado como un caballero con ella y eso era algo que agradecía plenamente, pero… por primera vez notó que ambos necesitaban algo más que eso, incluso si él no se lo decía de frente. Le abrazó con fuerzas, sorprendiéndole, sus labios volvieron a unirse mientras que sin palabras le comunicaba que podía continuar si quería.

_Rosé_ seguía sonando en el reproductor.

Un par de horas después, recostados en la cama mientras Hikaru le abrazaba por la espalda se dijo que todo estaba bien, se amaban y no había nada malo en ello, en demostrarse de una manera más madura sus sentimientos. El chico se recargó en su hombro, besándolo con suavidad y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

–_Don't be afraid, The love that I show is the love that you made…_ –comenzó a cantar el azabache en su oído.

–_So don't be afraid_ –continuó Haruhi– _'Cos your in control…_

–_I'm just your slave_ –cantaron al unísono.


	9. Pelea

**Últimamente no he podido actualizar como me gustaría, pero espero hacerlo pronto. Espero les guste este pequeño drabble hecho con mucho cariño, quise mostrar otra faceta, a ver qué resultaba.**

**Pareja: **HikaHaru, ¡la mejor de todas!

**Temporalidad: **? Quizá el primer año de noviazgo sincero

**No. de palabras: **507

* * *

**PELEA**

No entendía cómo habían terminado peleados. Hikaru le había dicho desde hace meses que estaba cansado de seguir fingiendo que era un chico, deseando abrazarla y besarla en el Colegio al mismo tiempo que la presentaba como su novia. Sin embargo, ella había repetido incansablemente que aún debía pagar su deuda al Host Club y que no aceptaría que él lo hiciera. Una cosa llevó a la otra y para cuando se dieron cuenta los reclamos iban desde "_¿Te avergüenzas de salir conmigo?_" a "_¡Es fácil para ti pensar de esa manera cuando nunca has trabajado arduo por algo!_". Se miraron a los ojos con enfado y dieron media vuelta, marchando cada quien por su lado.

Así habían estado desde la segunda hora, sin atreverse a dirigirle la palabra al otro ni interactuar durante sus representaciones como Hosts, lo cual extrañó a las clientas, pues de una época a la fecha el Triángulo amoroso Hitachiin-Fujioka se había hecho famoso. Finalmente Kyouya anunció el cese de las actividades, Haruhi recogió sus cosas con prontitud y salió de allí sin siquiera voltear a ver a su novio, para cuando llegó a la entrada del Instituto comprobó con desagrado que la lluvia había empezado a caer sin que lo notara y ella no llevaba sombrilla consigo.

La verdad es que se había acostumbrado a hacer el recorrido de regreso en compañía de Hikaru, por lo cual era normal que él se encargase de verificar el registro meteorológico la noche anterior y estar preparado ante cualquier eventualidad, lo más seguro era que volviera a su casa en la limosina con Kaoru, por lo cual no le molestaba si llovía o no. Suspiró dispuesta a correr hasta la parada de autobús cuando un paraguas salió de la nada, cubriéndole de la lluvia.

–Te vas a resfriar…

La voz de Hikaru llegó a sus oídos, sorprendiéndola, giró el rostro sólo para comprobar que era cierto, que él estaba a su lado en ese momento. Arqueó la ceja izquierda confundida con su presencia y él desvió la mirada con incomodidad.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Kaoru se ha ofrecido a llevar a Tsugumi y yo no quería importunar… además, es obvio que no has traído sombrilla.

–¿Y? –le observó adustamente– Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo.

–El hecho de que lo esté no significa que tú no me importas –volteó a verla.

Haruhi quedó callada, reflexionando sus palabras. Por unos segundos ninguno dijo nada al otro hasta que él soltó un suspiro pesado.

–¿Y tú? ¿Cómo regresarás a tu casa?

–Llamaré al otro chofer, no he traído otro paraguas –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

–Si quieres… podemos compartir éste… –murmuró, agachando el rostro.

Hikaru asintió y los dos comenzaron el camino de vuelta. Sabía que tomaría un tiempo antes de que ambos perdonaran lo dicho por el otro y que quizá aún no pudieran pedir una disculpa, pero eso no significaba que sus sentimientos fueran diferentes. Por eso mismo todavía sintió una calidez invadirle cuando Haruhi le tomó del brazo como todos los días.

* * *

**¡No se olviden de dejar review!**


	10. Boleto

**Quería subir otro drabble, pero me acordé de esto sin querer y me pregunté qué pasaría si Haruhi y Hikaru se hallasen en dicha situación.**

**Pareja: HikaHaru, muajajaja, ¡mejor pareja no hay!**

**Temporalidad: primeros días de noviazgo**

**No. de palabras: 443**

* * *

**BOLETO**

Nuevamente notó cómo Mei se concentraba en el boleto de autobús frente a ella y soltaba un hondo suspiro de decepción, sin comprender realmente a qué se debía.

–¿Está todo bien? –inquiriró por cortesía.

–Sí… –sonó desanimada.

–¿Puedo preguntar por qué revisas tanto los boletos?

–Por los 21…

–¿Qué 21?

–¡¿Ehhh?! –le miró como si hubiese dicho algo muy grave.

–¿No sabes lo que significa un 21? –ante la negación de la castaña, procedió a explicar– Si los números arriba del boleto sumados dan 21, puedes reclamar un premio.

–¿Qué clase de premio? Nunca había escuchado de eso, tampoco que hubiese una promoción por parte de la empresa de transporte.

–Hikaru debe saber –le sonrió–. Deberías pedirle te cambie el primer 21 que encuentres.

–Tal vez tarde un poco en encontrarlo, ¿no crees? –le miró tranquilamente.

–Ten, te doy el mío –le extendió un papelillo rosado.

–¿De dónde lo has sacado? –le miró dudosa.

–Lo tenía guardado para una emergencia –sonrió pícaramente.

Haruhi guardó el boleto; no se acordó del mismo por un par de días hasta la tarde en que Hikaru acudió a su casa para hacer tarea cuando buscaba una pluma en su bolso y el pequeño papel cayó lentamente ante sus ojos, llamándole la atención su color y recordando entonces cómo había llegado allí.

–Oh, cierto, Hikaru –recogió el objeto, tomándolo entre sus manos.

–¿Sí? –le miró el otro con desinterés mientras jugaba a equilibrar su lapicero en la punta de la nariz.

–Tengo un 21, ¿crees que puedas cambiármelo?

El azabache sonrió de medio lado y luego se inclinó para tomar el boleto con una mano y rozar sus labios con suavidad. Se separó de ella segundos después, notando el sonrojo en su rostro y su mirada de confusión.

–¿P-Por qué fue eso? –inquirió.

–Tú lo pediste –se recargó en la mesa–, los 21 se cambian por un beso de la persona que te gusta, ¿no lo sabías?

Haruhi notó entonces el por qué su amiga les buscaba con tanta insistencia, mas no creía que le hubiera engañado para pedirle un beso a Hikaru sin ser consciente de ello, además, ¿por qué debería caer en ese truco si ellos eran pareja y podían besarse en cualquier momento que lo desearan? Sin embargo, recordó el brillo de sus ojos mientras se acercaba a su rostro, cómo se inclinaba ligeramente para quedar a su altura, la sonrisa en sus labios antes de tomar los suyos sin permiso… ese beso había sido un poco más dulce que el resto, quizá era simplemente la _magia de los 21_.

–Hikaru… –le llamó, captando su atención– ¿Quieres que te cambie el boleto?

* * *

**En efecto, donde vivo es normal esta "tradición" o "costumbre", si quieren llamarle así, a mí me la dijo mi primo y primero no le creí, pero después investigué un poco preguntando a unos amigos y resulta que sí era válida. Hay dos formas de cambiar el boleto:**

**Primera: pidiéndoselo a la persona de frente, claro que para ello deberá saber el "premio" a obtener o sería un poco incómodo decirle que quieres un beso suyo, jajajaja.**

**Segunda: haciendo bolita el papel, entregárselo a esa persona con la mano cerrada y pedirle le abra; cuando se concentre desdoblando el boleto le robas un beso.**

**En lo personal me pareció interesante incluirlo, así que helo aquí, espero les haya gustado… y ustedes, ¿ya sabían de esta costumbre?**


	11. Cabello

**Después de terminar el drabble creo que el título no se relaciona mucho con el contenido, perdonen por ello, pero realmente me pareció tierno hacerlo o****… bueno, tal vez no tierno, sino ¿realista? No sé ni cómo catalogarlo.**

**Pareja: Dime, Hatori Bisco, ¿cómo es posible que no hicieras que estos chicos terminasen juntos? ¡¿Cómo?! Si hasta sus seiyuus se unieron en matrimonio…**

**Temporalidad: Mmm… primeros días de la Universidad (sí, ya saben que con estos drabbles saltamos del pasado al futuro y viceversa).**

**No. de palabras: 595**

* * *

**CABELLO**

Haruhi bufó por cuarta o quinta ocasión intentando apartar el molesto mechón de cabello de sus ojos, Hikaru alzó la mirada notando cómo lo acomodaba detrás de la oreja e intentaba (nuevamente) continuar con la tarea. Le pareció adorable ver el mohín que se formaba en su boca ante el disgusto de que sus hebras castañas fuesen demasiado lacias, pero no había remedio si había olvidado una liga o algo con qué recogerse el cabello.

El azabache sonrió suavemente, realmente le gustaba la larga cabellera de su novia, había sido un pecado cortarla antes de entrar a la preparatoria e incluso ocultar su género en la misma, se paró sin decir nada y colocó detrás de ella. Haruhi dio un respingo al sentirlo detrás de sí, sonrojándose ligeramente.

–¿Q-Qué haces? –tartamudeó nerviosa.

–Te ayudo con tu problema –le dijo.

Tomó su cabello entre sus manos, comenzando a cepillarlo con cuidado entre sus dedos, la chica se quedó quieta al sentir su tacto, era muy relajante. Las hebras fueron entrelazadas una sobre otra hasta ser recogidas en una trenza de lado, Hikaru sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña caja de cuerdas, en realidad quería cambiar la que se le rompiera a su guitarra, pero su chica valía la pena. Hábilmente utilizó el hilo para detener el peinado, evitando así que la chica se viera interrumpida nuevamente en su estudio.

–Listo –decretó.

–Gracias.

Sin embargo, lejos de separarse de ella, Haruhi sintió sus manos en sus brazos desnudos, acariciando suavemente, el vello de su nuca se erizó ante eso, ¿cómo era posible que a pesar del tiempo saliendo juntos el chico todavía lograse ponerla tan nerviosa?

–Me extrañó verte entrar con esa blusa de tirantes –comentó Hikaru–, siempre has sido tan reservada…

–Es-Estamos en verano… –aclaró como si fuera lo más obvio.

–Los años pasados no lo hiciste… –se rió suavemente– Además, Haruhi, con tu cabello recogido, tu cuello luce demasiado apetecible…

Sintió la calidez de sus labios en su nuca, besando suavemente, apenas un roce con la misma. La castaña cerró los ojos por inercia, no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente fuese tan directa con ella, aunque había llegado a aceptar la personalidad traviesa y juguetona del azabache. La boca del mismo se dirigió lentamente hasta su cuello, haciendo que el sonrojo de la chica aumentase y sus pensamientos se vieran nublados.

–Hi-Hikaru… –tartamudeó.

El chico se detuvo de pronto, enterró la cabeza en su hombro derecho y abrazó de la cintura mientras comenzaba a reír suavemente, intentando acallarse sin éxito alguno. Haruhi se extrañó ante ello, volteando a verlo confundida.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Lo-Lo siento, Haruhi… –alzó el rostro, chocando ambas miradas– Es sólo que… adoro ver tus reacciones cada vez que te beso… justo ahora eres adorable…

–Tú eres un pequeño demonio… –le dijo seriamente– Siempre estás intentando apenarme, incluso frente al resto…

–¿Te molesta mucho? –preguntó gravemente, no esperaba esa respuesta de su parte.

–A veces es incómodo…

Hikaru aflojó su agarre de la chica…

–…pero… a pesar de eso… también tienes un lado dulce… –la castaña tomó entre sus dedos la trenza que el chico hiciera para ella, era un gesto muy lindo de su parte– Y yo he llegado a querer ambos…

El azabache se sonrojó ante dicha declaración, apretando con mayor fuerza que antes la cintura de su novia.

–¿Cómo no quieres que me enamore con dichas palabras? –preguntó completamente apenado.

Porque todos lo sabían: Haruhi lograba que él se comportase como un adulto, y Hikaru hacía que ella se sintiera como una niña.

* * *

**¡No se olviden de dejar su sexy review!**

**XD**

**Por cierto, ¿alguien tiene una petición en específico?**


	12. Beso

**No sé cómo escribí esto… simplemente salió mientras estaba haciendo tarea en la Facultad, admito que me basé un poquito en una experiencia, pero, ¡es que ellos son tan monos!**

**Pareja: en serio, yo sé que el HikaHaru fue hecho para torturarme, porque si el TamaHaru era verdadero desde un principio, ¿por qué ponen momentos tan lindos y cortavenas con estos dos? ¡Hikaru sufrió mucho en el manga! Además, él sí se le confesó abiertamente a la castaña y no anduvo toda la santa historia pensando que la amaba como a una hermana, luchó por ella una y otra vez mientras que Tamaki anduvo tras otras tipas porque le recordaban a su madre o porque "se parecían a Haruhi"… ¡Aaaaaaa!**

**No. de palabras: 429**

**Temporalidad: en algún momento del noviazgo falso…**

* * *

**BESO**

Hikaru se había sentado en la pequeña banca de piedra de los jardines del Ouran mientras esperaban a Kaoru, Haruhi se mantuvo parada a su lado mientras mentalmente pensaba qué hacer para la comida. Era agradable quedarse allí, bajo la sombra del cerezo en flor, estaban a la mitad de la primavera después de todo. El pelinaranja se acomodó mejor, colocando las piernas a todo lo largo del asiento mientras bostezaba un poco, miró a lo lejos esperando vislumbrar la silueta de su hermano mas esta todavía no aparecía, sin embargo, a quien sí logró ver fue a Alessandro, el actor conversaba con Kyouya a lo lejos, seguramente el Rey de las Sombras deseaba que su participación en el Host Club aumentara y eso le beneficiaba al italiano si deseaba pasar tiempo con su Haruhi.

–¿Por qué no te sientas? –pidió con enfado, recordando cómo le amenazase con robarle a la castaña.

–Estás abarcando todo –dijo con simpleza.

–Se supone eres mi novia, no debería haber problema.

Le jaló de la muñeca obligándole a sentarse correctamente en un pequeño espacio libre a su costado, el Hitachiin pasó un brazo alrededor de ella, atrayéndola más hacia sí. Era algo curioso de ver: Haruhi sentada en el borde del banco con Hikaru semirrecostado en el resto mientras le abrazaba. El chico miró la tela de su pantalón como fuese lo único digno de mención, la chica continuaba observando los jardines con tranquilidad sin ser realmente consciente de los nervios de su acompañante.

Por unos minutos nadie dijo nada, Hikaru estaba más preocupado por controlar su ritmo cardíaco, realmente no había reflexionado lo que hacía, eran los celos del momento y la necesidad de dejar en claro que la castaña era suya. Finalmente se atrevió a levantar la mirada notando los pequeños mechones rebeldes de la nuca de Haruhi, estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro. La de ojos chocolate suspiró suavemente entreabriendo los labios y él sólo atinó a sonrojarse.

–Tengo ganas de hacer algo… –murmuró, captando su atención– Pero sé que no puedo.

–¿Hummm? –volteó a verle confundida.

–Tengo ganas de besarte… –susurró en su oído.

Haruhi devolvió la mirada al frente sin pronunciar palabra alguna ante ello, el pelinaranja le soltó momentáneamente para jalar su cabeza hacia él y besó sus cabellos con suavidad, dejándola luego de eso y retomando la postura incial.

–Sabes que no me refería a eso… –susurró.

–Lo sé…

Porque aunque ninguno se lo confesara al otro de manera abierta, sabían que la mentira que compartían lentamente se diluía hasta quedar sólo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

* * *

**Gracias a quienes agregan esta historia a Favoritos, realmente los capítulos no son muy largos, pero creo que transmiten muchas cosas entre ellos dos. Sus reviews alimentan el HikaHaru y me motivan a continuar con estas pequeñas escenas. No se olviden de dejar sus opiniones al respecto.**


	13. Tree?

**Diferentes temporalidades, se puede ver en el pequeño drabble. Perdonen que quedara un poco OCC, pero intenté no salirme tanto de sus personalidades, espero me perdonen.**

**Pareja: Bisco, te adoro, ¡¿pero por qué no los dejaste juntos?!**

**No. de palabras: 598**

* * *

**TREE?**

Hikaru frunció el ceño molesto al ver el puntaje obtenido durante el examen de inglés: 82. Él era uno de los tres mejores promedios del salón, ¿cómo era posible que bajase tanto en un maldito examen? Haruhi notó su enfado, viendo cómo mascullaba algunos insultos mientras acomodaba los libros y libretas en su portafolio.

–¿Qué pasó? –quiso saber.

–No me fue bien en la parte oral, Miss Anderson dice que "mi pronunciación es pésima".

–No lo creo, te he escuchado cantar y hablar en inglés –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

–Fue por una tontería, una palabra demasiado simple realmente –se revolvió los cabellos con desesperación.

–¿Qué palabra?

–¡Tres, tres, maldita sea! –se exasperó cada vez más– ¡Joder, que cualquiera dice _tree_!

–Es _three_ –aclaró la otra.

–_Tree_…

–_Three_…

–_Tree_…

–Coloca la lengua detrás de los dientes superiores y empuja suavemente –le mostró cómo–: _three_.

Hikaru siguió sus instrucciones, pero…

–_Tree_…

Haruhi suspiró, no esperaba que a Hikaru se le dificultase algo tan sencillo, tomó su rostro con ambas manos, extrañándole, y luego le atrajo hacia sí, besándolo. Lejos de limitarse a un simple roce de labios, la castaña entró en su boca con suavidad, Hikaru se sorprendió enormemente… ¡¿Haruhi le estaba besando de esa manera?!

–_Three_… –mencionó apenas se separaron.

–_Tree_… –dijo sonrojado.

La chica repitió la misma operación, el azabache correspondió el beso, ambas lenguas comenzaron a danzar con suavidad.

–_Three…_ –volvió a repetir.

–_Tree_…

–Suelta más la lengua… –pidió.

Por tercera ocasión sus bocas se unieron, recorriendo la una a la otra de una manera más entregada que hasta entonces, Hikaru le tomó de la cintura ante la ola de emociones que comenzaba a experimentar.

**...**

–93 –declaró el Hitachiin, mostrando el examen que había pedido repetir.

–Bien hecho –le sonrió la adolescente.

–No lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda –devolvió la sonrisa.

Haruhi se sonrojó en demasía, ella misma no sabía cómo había tomado la iniciativa para besarle de esa forma, es decir, no era ese tipo de chicas y Hikaru era siempre el pequeño demonio que se divertía jugando con ella, enredándola en sus trucos y bromas. Desvió el rostro completamente sonrojada al ser consciente de lo que había hecho, ¡¿cómo se le había ocurrido?!

–N-No vuelvas a mencionarlo… –se marchó apenada.

…

–La prueba es en 3 días –se desanimó el adolescente.

Llevaban ya varias semanas en Estados Unidos, pero ésta sería la primera vez que presentase un examen en el país del habla inglesa. Se recargó en la mesa mientras releía los temas que se verían en el examen, realmente no creía que le fuera mal, pero sus profesores eran muy estrictos considerando el nivel escolar del Colegio. Frente a él Haruhi leía un grueso libro de Derecho repasando lo aprendido en clase.

–Hey, Haruhi –la castaña volteó a verle–. Creo que mi inglés sigue sin ser suficientemente bueno, así que estaba pensando que me ayudaras con el mismo.

–Si quieres podemos hablar toda la tarde en inglés –dejó el libro a un lado.

–No, no… me refería a esa ocasión en el Ouran, ¿recuerdas? Cuando no podía pronunciar _three_.

–Dije que no volvieras a mencionarlo –volvió la mirada al libro.

–Pero Haruhi, realmente me serías de mucha ayuda –le miró "inocentemente".

–Sólo buscas un pretexto –le ignoró.

–¿Y si así fuera?

–¿Realmente quieres repasar? –le miró fijamente.

–Claro.

–En ese caso… –Haruhi se paró, yendo a su lado y dejando algo junto a él para luego retomar su camino– Aquí está mi diccionario, regrésamelo cuando lo desocupes.

–¡Eres mala, Haruhi! –se levantó de su asiento, persiguiendo a la chica.

* * *

**Hola criaturitas de FanFiction, ¿cómo les va? Uno intentando repasar para el examen de Farmacología, pero no pude evitar querer subir este drabble que ya tenía. No se olviden de dejar su sexy review ;)**

**Recuerden que pueden encontrar más información de todos mis fics en Facebook, pueden buscarme como **_**Uyulala Oráculo de Sur**_** o simplemente **_**Uyulala**_** (tengo una firma), allí subo generalmente fanarts, pero también datos extra que no verán por aquí. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	14. Muérdago

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo atrasado! Perdonen por no dar señales de vida en este tiempo, pero he tomado un Intersemestral de Psiquiatría y todos los días debo leer temas porque el Doctor pregunta sobre los mismos, además de que debo enviarle un ensayo de los mismos con diferentes fuentes bibliográficas. En fin, me hice un espacio para subir este drabble de exactamente 600 palabras, quería traerles la escena de la compra del anillo de matrimonio o la primera Navidad de Hikaru y Haruhi con Hiroshi, pero los sentí muy forzados y si no me gusta entonces decido empezar de cero.**

**Ojalá hayan pasado felices fiestas en compañía de todos sus seres queridos, no puede ser perfecto, pero el tiempo que pasan al lado de otra persona es insustituible e irrecuperable, así que aprovechen al máximo.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

**MUÉRDAGO**

–¡Que no quede ni uno sólo! ¡Yo personalmente me encargaré de destruirlos!

Hikaru suspiró al ver al Suou andar decididamente por los pasillos y corredores del Ouran cargando con una enorme bolsa, las chicas volteaban a verle sorprendidas ante su actitud pues creían que como Presidente del Club de Anfitriones sería el primero en defender cada posible gesto romántico en la fiesta de esa noche. Kyouya le acompañaba para asegurarse que el resto del Club no se relacionaría con la actitud del rubio (y también que no debería pagar por cualquier estrago que hiciera).

Todo había comenzado cuando Honey hizo el inocente comentario de que las chicas lucían especialmente ilusionadas esa Navidad y, si bien en un principio Tamaki pensó en la posibilidad de la cena celebrada en el Ouran como la razón de su entusiasmo, prontamente el _loli shouta_ recalcó el hecho de ser la primera vez que Haruhi estaría allí por lo que más de una clienta aprovecharía la oportunidad de besarla bajo el muérdago. Sabiendo King cuán despistada podía ser la chica, inmediatamente declaró que dichos adornos estaban terminantemente prohibidos, mas Kyouya avisó que se habían colocado desde el día anterior y que ninguno de los estudiantes estaría dispuesto a retirarlos sólo porque estaba siendo paranoico y sobreprotector. Como el resto de los Hosts tenía alguien especial con quien pasar la velada y dado que el plan de Tamaki lejos de ayudarles les perjudicaba, el rubio declaró proteger la pureza e inocencia de su hija él solo.

Y he allí cómo había acabado todo de esa manera. Kaoru y él se hallaban recargados en las escaleras del segundo piso, habían apostaron cuánto tardaría King antes de arruinar las cosas y el monto total que gastaría Kyouya en solucionar todo.

–Yo creo que antes de las 6:00 pm –Kaoru consultó su reloj, eran las 4:30.

–En cambio, yo creo que antes de las 5 –avisó Hikaru.

Los gemelos oyeron un ruido extraño del sitio donde el rubio desapareciera.

–O antes… –comentaron al unísono.

Justo en ese momento unos pequeños ladridos llegaron hasta sus oídos y al voltear a su izquierda descubrieron a Shiro, la pequeña can habíase soltado de la correa con que le llevara Haruhi, aprovechando dicho descuido para buscar a Hikaru. Apenas le divisase comenzó a mover alegremente la cola y mirarle con tiernos ojos suplicantes.

–¿Te has vuelto a escapar? –le cargó el mayor.

–Haruhi estará alarmada, niña traviesa –le riñó Kaoru.

–Aunque no nos molesta ello –se encogieron de hombros al unísono, siempre era bueno divertirse un poco con su juguete favorito.

–¡Shiro!

Haruhi llegó en ese instante, sabía que su mascota iría directamente al encuentro de Hikaru por lo cual había estado buscando a los gemelos desde hace rato. La castaña tuvo que recargarse en la pared debido a la carrera que había emprendido por todo el Ouran.

–Tu condición física es pésima –se burlaron los Hitachiin.

–¡No es eso lo que me preocupa! –se enfadó, su padre debía trabajar y no podía dejar a la cachorra sola tanto tiempo, por lo cual debió llevarla al colegio, aunque le estaba dando muchos problemas cuidarla.

–Yo me haré cargo de ella, ¿te parece bien? –ofreció Hikaru.

–Gracias.

–¿Por qué no le acompañas al salón? –dijo Kaoru, extrañándole ello.

–De acuerdo, ¿vamos?

Los chicos descendieron los escalones para emprender el camino de vuelta, iban conversando algunos temas triviales cuando escucharon la voz del menor llamarles, al voltear arriba de sí le vieron sonreír ampliamente mientras mostraba lo que ocultaba en sus manos: una rama de muérdago.

–Creo que hay una tradición al respecto, ¿no?


	15. Regalo

**En primer lugar quiero pedirles la más sincera de las disculpa, resulta que apenas me doy abasto con mis materias, Campos Clínicos y Guardias en el Hospital, sumándoles las próximas visitas al Centro de Cancerología, además de que finalmente creo haber elegido mi tema para mi tesis, el próximo semestre iniciaré Experiencia Recepcional y estoy un poco emocionada por ello, tal vez la noticia no les parezca interesante, pero para mí es empezar una nueva etapa de mi vida. En fin, yo sé que tal vez esperaban más de mí, pero me dolía ver que no actualizaba, así que les traigo un viejo drabble que tenía empolvado, para los que ya lo conocen, espero vuelvan a disfrutarlo, y para los que no, ojalá les agrade.**

* * *

**REGALO**

"Todavía no llega" leyó el mensaje que el pelinaranja le enviase.

Haruhi se revolvió nerviosa en la cama del hotel sin saber exactamente por qué debería estar preocupada… mentira, sí lo sabía. La escuela había organizado una semana de vacaciones a las que habían sido invitados todos los de su clase con los gastos pagados y ella no se negó al saber que irían a unas aguas termales en la montaña, claro que su padre se enfadó de sobremanera al enterarse, mas al charlar con él los gemelos por cerca de dos horas finalmente accedió con la firme promesa de ambos de no permitir que nadie tocase uno solo de sus cabellos.

La cuestión radicaba en que su cumpleaños se celebraría en pleno viaje, razón por la cual el resto del Host Club se había aparecido en el hotel para festejarlo como se merecía. Todos habían estado a su lado… todos menos Hikaru, el azabache desapareció cerca de medio día sin decirle a dónde iba ni siquiera ver por dónde había marchado. Ilusamente creyó que regresaría para la tarde, mas ahora siendo cerca de las once de la noche seguía sin saber nada de él, ni siquiera un mensaje.

Volvió a moverse bajo las sábanas cuando de pronto vio un relámpago y segundos después oía el rayo caer, se tapó por completo el rostro antes de que la tormenta se desatara y buscó a tientas sobre el buró a un lado de su cama los audífonos que su novio le regalase para esos casos de emergencia. Sin embargo, antes de colocárselos junto con la música a todo volumen recordó que el azabache continuaba desaparecido, por lo que sus miedos crecieron aún más. Sacó el rostro dispuesta a ir al cuarto de los gemelos para preguntarle a Kaoru por su hermano cuando el picaporte giró y la puerta se abrió muy lentamente con un pequeño chirrido, causando que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal cuando una silueta se dibujó en el marco.

–¿Haruhi?

Reconoció la voz de Hikaru en el acto, contemplándole con los ojos llorosos ante la serie de emociones que comenzaban a embargarla. Ira por desaparecerse todo el día, alivio al ver que estaba a salvo, terror por la tormenta que empezaría en unos instantes, tristeza por haberse olvidado de ella y ese día tan especial.

–Hikaru… –le llamó suavemente, mas su voz fue callada cuando otro rayo cayó a sus espaldas.

El azabache subió a la cama con ella, espantándola, tomó las sábanas y cubrió a ambos, ocasionando que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas y su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal.

–Perdona por tardar tanto en volver… –habló casi en un susurro– Quería darte algo especial por tu cumpleaños, así que las últimas noches he estado saliendo a un pantano cercano.

Haruhi no se imaginó qué estaría buscando allí y mucho menos que realmente lo hiciera ya que supuso que un Hitachiin jamás iría a un sitio como ése por su propia voluntad. Sin embargo, antes de poder formular cualquier idea un pequeño brillo detrás del chico llamó su atención, el mismo sacó un frasco cerrado con algunos agujeros en la tapa que permitían el paso del aire a los pequeños puntos luminosos atrapados adentro cual estrellas: luciérnagas.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Haruhi.

La castaña sonrió mientras contemplaba a su novio en el débil resplandor bajo la manta, afuera la tormenta se desató, mas ella ya no necesitaba los audífonos: tenía a Hikaru.

* * *

**No se olviden de dejar su lindo review, me alegran el día. Por cierto, ¿qué historia quieren que priorice en actualizar?**


	16. Tortuga

**Después de traer un fic corta venas como lo es "The Host's wife", traigo un momento mucho más feliz de estos dos, espero les guste. Como ya saben algunos, estoy buscando betas para "El lado oscuro de la luna", aquellos interesados no se olviden de darse una vuelta por ese fic para conocer los requisitos, ¡me encantaría trabajar con ustedes!**

**Un abrazo virtual y nos seguimos leyendo.**

* * *

**TORTUGA**

Hikaru tamborileaba ansioso los dedos mientras esperaba por el hombre de bata, Haruhi notó su estado por lo que colocó su mano sobre la suya, tratando de transmitirle calma y serenidad; su esposo volteó a verla, ¿cómo era posible que estuviese tan tranquila? Ésa era su tercer consulta durante el embarazo y, según Kaoru, a los 5 meses ya podía saberse con seguridad cuál era el sexo del bebé. Así que hoy, por primera vez, sabrían si tendrían un niño o una niña, no es que ello hiciera diferencia alguna respecto al cariño que profesaba a su bebé, pero… ¡Dios! Finalmente podría ir a las tiendas más cercanas y comprar todo lo que hacía falta para personalizar el cuarto de su primogénito.

¿Debía pintarlo de rosa? ¿Azul? ¿O un color neutral como sugiriera Haruhi? La futura madre ya le había dicho mil y un veces que no deseaba hacer diferencia alguna entre uno y otro sexo, ¿pero cómo negarse a la ropa? Vestidos, lazos y encajes o gorras, pantalones y overoles. Él simplemente se moría por comprar toda la tienda para su pequeño o pequeña.

La enfermera anunció su turno, levantándose presuroso mientras le daba la mano a la castaña, habían llegado media hora antes por su iniciativa y él sentía que los minutos se habían alargado eternamente.

Haruhi entró en el inmaculado consultorio del Ginecólogo mientras el mismo le hacía preguntas de rutina sobre su alimentación, movimiento del bebé, vitaminas que tomaba y cualquier otra molestia que presentara. Después de ver que no existía nada anormal en su embarazo finalmente anunció lo que Hikaru tanto esperaba escuchar.

–Por favor, pase a la habitación de al lado para el ultrasonido.

Hikaru le dio la mano para ayudarla a caminar aunque en realidad él estaba más nervioso y era quien necesitaba sentir el apoyo de la chica. Haruhi sonrió dulcemente al verle comportarse de ese modo, ¿podía existir un marido y futuro padre más cariñoso que él?

La castaña se acostó sobre la camilla mientras descubría su abultado vientre y el médico colocaba gel en el mismo. Para Hikaru ello no supuso ninguna revelación, en la pantalla podía apreciarse una criaturita en posición fetal que se movía de tanto en tanto.

–Mira, Haruhi, ¡se está chupando el dedo! –sonrió alegre al ver al bebé.

La joven madre asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, frente a ella estaba su pequeño hijo o hija, una parte suya y de Hikaru.

–Doctor –preguntó tímidamente–, ¿ya sabe qué es?

Hikaru tomó su mano con fuerza, ¡se sentía más ansioso que en Navidad!

–Bueno, a esta edad los genitales externos ya están bien diferenciados –explicó con propiedad el galeno–. En el caso de las mujeres se puede apreciar como un grano de café.

Hikaru rió. "Café", como el café de plebeyos que la chica preparara hace tanto en el Host Club y justo por lo cual comenzó a acercarse a su mundo.

–Y en los niños, luce como una tortuga –continuó el hombre.

–¿Entonces?

– **MANSIÓN HITACHIIN –**

Kaoru se sentía más ansioso que el resto de los allí reunidos. ¿Y cómo no estarlo si finalmente sabría si tenía un sobrino o una sobrina? Sus padres, Ranka, Tsugumi y el Host Club esperaban la llegada de Haruhi y Hikaru, en la mañana tenían cita con el médico para conocer el sexo de su primer hijo y aunque querían hacerlo solos deseaban avisarles a todos al mismo tiempo. Por fin las puertas de la sala se abrieron, entrando el joven matrimonio fuertemente tomado de las manos.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó inmediatamente.

–¡Es una tortuguita! –festejó el mayor.


	17. Amigo secreto

**No sé ustedes, pero escribir estos relatos cortos siempre me hacen sonreír, creo que son esos pequeños detalles que se viven en una relación y que muchas veces se pasan por alto en el anime o manga porque la historia tiene eventos más importantes pero que a pesar de todo es lo que realmente hace especial la relación de los personajes. Lo único malo es que creo que se me termina la inspiración para los títulos de los mismos… de hecho, odio el título de éste, pero no se me ocurre ninguno mejor… acepto sugerencias.**

* * *

**AMIGO SECRETO**

–¿Amigo secreto? –les miró interesado el de lentes.

–_Yes, secret friend_! –repitieron al unísono los gemelos.

–Es una práctica común de los plebeyos –comenzó Hikaru.

–Los estudiantes se mandan cartas anónimamente –secundó Kaoru.

–Durante las mismas dan pequeñas pistas de quiénes son en realidad –siguió su hermano.

–Al final del evento compran un regalo para intercambiar –habló muy orgulloso el menor.

–¡E incluso tienen un límite en el precio del obsequio! –chocaron las manos al unísono.

–Suena interesante –hubo de admitir Honey, sentado unas mesas más alejado, tomando té con Usa-chan.

–Haruhi lo propuso para la clase y hoy hemos conocido a nuestros destinatarios, ha sido muy divertido –la abrazaron entre los dos mientras repetían bajito "¿Quién es una buena niña?".

–¡Suelten a Haruhi, Otou-san prohíbe dicho acoso de su parte! –dramtizó King, corriendo en su ayuda.

–Por favor… ya basta… –se quejó del trato recibido.

–Creo que podríamos instaurarlo en el Host Club –pensó Kyouya en voz alta–, siempre y cuando el límite de precio sea adecuado.

–¡Ése fue el desafío más grande! –sonrieron ampliamente– Haruhi ha dicho que por regla general no debe ser superior a 1 000 yen, ¿pueden creerlo?

Los oídos del Rey de las Sombras se agudizaron en ese momento, la propuesta le era muy tentadora, definitivamente no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como ésa: una inversión mínima con gran popularidad en su clientela como retribución.

–Por cierto, ¿qué han recibido? –Honey metió una rebanada enorme de pastel a su boca mientras les miraba fijamente.

–A mí me ha tocado el Presidente, le he dado una taza para el café –dijo Haruhi con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Me tocó intercambiar con Renge, así que le compré un estilógrafo nuevo para entintar sus dibujos –Kaoru sonrió, aunque parecía un regalo sencillo, él bien sabía lo importante que era ello para la chica.

–¿Y tú, Hikaru? –los demás voltearon a ver al azabache.

–Bien… me tocaba Haruhi… por increíble que parezca –desvió la mirada sonrojado.

–¿Y qué le has dado? –le miró interesado Kyouya mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

–Por favor, ¡no digas que le compraste una porquería a mi hija! –dramatizó Tamaki.

–Mil yen suena algo limitado… –reflexionó Kyouya.

–¡Cla-Claro que no! ¡Es Haruhi! –se sonrojó enormemente.

–Oh, deberían ver cuánto sufrió buscando el regalo perfecto –le hizo burla su hermano.

–¡Kaoru! –el Hitachiin se sentía cada vez más apenado.

–¿Y bien, qué era? –interrogó Honey.

–En nuestra primera cita oficial fuimos a una purikura, Hikaru ha mandado a enmarcar las fotos que nos tomamos y me las ha regalado –la castaña sacó su regalo de la bolsa que tenía bajo la mesa.

–¡Qué lindo, Haru-chan! –Honey sonrió ampliamente ante la idea.

–Y en el marco mandó grabar la fecha –señaló el detalle con el índice para que el resto lo apreciara.

–Hermano, cuando quieres puedes ser más romántico que yo –bromeó Kaoru, pasándole un brazo por la espalda.

–Cállate… –masculló completamente sonrojado.

* * *

**Por cierto, las purikura son las cabinas de fotos japonesas donde se pueden editar antes de imprimirse o mandarse al celular de los usuarios, salen mucho en los manga y anime y aunque son muy populares entre los amigos, generalmente son usadas por las parejas jóvenes o cuando se inicia un romance.**


	18. Shiro

**Ya sé. siempre inicio capítulos con una disculpa... y sé que muchos esperan la actualización de muchas historias. Lamentablemente he tenido a varios familiares enfermos y en el Hospital y entre una y otra cosa no me he dado abasto para todo. Pueden ustedes darse una idea de ello. Pido una disculpa en especial a las personitas que me están ayudando con "El lado oscuro de la luna" porque siento que les estoy decepcionando... espero poderme recuperar pronto. Mientras tanto, ojalá disfruten este capítulo, es especial para todos ustedes.**

**Nos leemos a la brevedad posible. ¡No se olviden de dejar su review!**

* * *

**SHIRO**

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, Haruhi notó divertida cómo Hikaru reía por milésima ocasión cuando Shiro volvía de entre los árboles cercanos con una pelota entre los dientes. Desde hace un par de días que había enseñado a la pequeña can ese truco y no se cansaba de repetirlo. Debía admitir que el azabache se había armado de paciencia para lograr que la perrita entendiera el significado del juego, pues en más de una ocasión se entretenía más persiguiendo a los grillos o mordisqueando su cola que prestando atención a las explicaciones del Hitachiin. Sin duda alguna si Shiro aprendió las reglas del juego era para complacer a su amo, cosa que le tenía enternecida de sobre manera.

Hikaru soltó su agarre de su cintura cuando la can regresó felizmente moviendo la cola y depositando la pelota en el pasto, se enderezó de la banca en la cual se hallaban sentados y giró el juguete entre sus dedos.

–¿No quieres intentarlo? –le preguntó– Se hace tarde y creo que es momento de regresar.

–Comienza a refrescar… –corroboró la castaña– Una última vez y nos vamos.

Así, Haruhi lanzó la pelota lo más lejos que pudo con tan mala suerte de su parte que Shiro corrió en sentido opuesto, perdiéndose entre unos arbustos distantes.

–Tal parece que si no eres tú, no le interesa –se quejó un poco, no podía admitir que estaba celosa de la relación que tenían esos dos.

–Tal vez deba entrenarla más… –comentó el chico.

Increíble, un año viviendo juntos oficialmente y todavía Shiro prefería al Hitachiin antes que ella, sin poderlo evitar hizo un pequeño mohín con los labios que no pasó desapercibido al otro. Minutos después la perrita surgió de entre la maleza con algo en la boca, corriendo directamente al encuentro de la chica.

–Oh, no, Shiro, ¿qué traes allí? –se agachó para recoger lo que sea que se hubiera robado.

Grande fue su asombro cuando, al quitar el objeto de sus dientes, Haruhi se encontró con una pequeña caja azul de terciopelo. Se giró petrificada al azabache, el cual sonrió suavemente y la quitaba de sus manos para abrirla frente a ella. En el centro de la misma un pequeño y sencillo anillo plateado resplandecía con un diamante de hermoso corte.

–Haruhi, he pensado toda la noche en las palabras que te diría… y sigo sin hallarlas… lo único que sé es que el _nosotros_ tiene ahora otro significado para mí, que me encantaría que tú formases parte de él… así que, por favor, di que sí.

Hikaru no sería el chico que se arrodillaría frente a ella, que le compraría chocolates, le mandaría rosas los fines de semana o dedicaría poesía… pero eso no significaba que no estaba dispuesto a amarla y respetarla el resto de su vida, todo lo que una mujer podía desear. Shiro se sentó sobre sus patas traseras mientras movía la cabeza de lado, esperando por su respuesta.

–La respuesta es obvia, ¿no? –le miró a los ojos, con esa manera tan sincera de expresarse.

El Hitachiin colocó el anillo en su anular izquierdo al tiempo que la abrazaba y besaba en los labios, haciéndola sentir finalmente completa en su vida. Shiro ladró dando la aprobación a ello.

–¿Es ésta la razón por la cual ustedes entrenaron tanto? –miró a la perrita– Hikaru, no tienes remedio…

Porque, a pesar de todo, él siempre sería un niño pequeño. Y ésa era la forma en que ella lo amaba.


	19. Capricho

**Y después de años luz de no pasar, finalmente vengo a dejar un poquito de estos dos, espero les agrade. Dejen un review para saber qué opinan al respecto :D**

* * *

**CAPRICHO**

–Hikaru, Hikaru –la suave voz de su joven esposa le despertó del dulce sueño en el cual se encontraba.

–Hmmm… –se quejó en respuesta, sin abrir los ojos.

–Hikaru… quiero fresas… –pidió suavemente, era la primera vez que le llamaba para algo tan infantil.

–¿Fresas? –el pelinaranja finalmente se giró, frotándose los ojos mientras trataba de procesar la información.

–No hay problema, le diré a Tanaka si tú no quieres ir –Haruhi se movió dispuesta a tomar la bata del ropero para llamar al viejo mayordomo.

–Tanaka debe estar durmiendo, y sé perfectamente que te molesta pedir favores a los empleados, si de ti dependiera ni siquiera tendríamos gente para realizar esas tareas –le detuvo de la muñeca, enderezándose en la cama.

–Yo iría por ellas, pero me comí las últimas esta tarde y… el bebé sólo tiene antojo de ellas –confesó avergonzada.

–Ya, ya, no hay problema, en serio –se levantó, sentándose mientras trataba de orientarse a esa hora de la madrugada–. Tomaré las llaves del auto e iré a la tienda más cercana.

–¿Estarás bien? –preguntó preocupada, a pesar de acceder a cambiar muchos aspectos de sus estilo de vida y madurado en los últimos años, ella le seguía viendo en muchas ocasiones como un joven heredero que no comprendía mucho del mundo que le rodeaba.

–Claro que sí, también yo puedo ceder en algunos aspectos por ti, Haruhi –se inclinó sobre ella para besarla en los labios.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta y se acomodó mejor entre las sábanas mientras le veía colocarse un abrigo amplio, a él le gustaba dormir sólo en pantalones, por lo cual tenía que cubrir su desnudez si quería salir a la calle sin ser tachado de exhibicionista. Se calzó sus pantuflas y buscó las llaves del Coupé en el buró a un lado de la cama.

–¿Quieres algo más? –preguntó mientras consultaba el efectivo en su cartera, asegurándose de llevar también al menos un par de tarjetas de crédito.

–No…

–¿Segura? –le miró incrédulo.

–Bueno… –se mordió suavemente el labio, dejándoselo rojo– Tal vez unos bombones, y si se puede, una rebanada de pastel de piña… pero sólo de piña, ¿está bien?

–De piña será –le besó en la frente nuevamente antes de salir.

Haruhi encendió la televisión mientras esperaba su regreso. Comenzó a buscar algún programa adecuado a esa hora, lo cual no resultaba tan difícil considerando que tenía conexión satelital enlazada con las programaciones de diferentes partes del mundo. Se detuvo en un canal europeo que transmitía _La Vie en rose_ mientras se lamentaba por no tener palomitas. La película terminó sin que su esposo apareciera, comenzó a cambiar canales al azar mientras esperaba por él y consultó el reloj a un lado de la cama. Las 3:28 am.

Comenzaba a preocuparse, por lo que buscó su teléfono móvil en la cómoda para llamarle cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró el Hitachiin con un par de bolsas en las manos.

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó, apagando la televisión.

–Perdona, tuve que ir a tres tiendas diferentes por el pastel de piña –se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo sobre la silla.

–No era necesario, si no lo encontraste debiste regresar de inmediato.

–Haruhi… si sólo fuera eso, pude despertar al cocinero y pedirle hiciera todo esto por mí, sus postres son infinitamente mejores que cualquiera que pudiera comprar en una tienda de 24 horas –le informó como si fuera lo obvio.

–Entonces, ¿por qué… –las palabras murieron en su boca.

–Porque quise hacerlo… por ti –mencionó mientras besaba sus labios.


	20. Llamadas

Algo cortito pero que se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en una persona con quien me ha pasado esto… Mmm… Tal vez se encuentren un poco desfasados en contexto, así que les ambientaré: en este capítulo, Haruhi y Hikaru apenas descubren que no se ven como simplemente amigos, o que mínimo se tienen un trato diferente. Ambos están en primer año y, si lo pasáramos a la cronología de mi fic "The Host's girlfriend", sería antes de que se desarrollen los hechos.

¡Bonito inicio de año a todos!

¡HikaHaru por siempre!

No se olviden de dejar un pequeño review.

* * *

**LLAMADAS**

**~Llamada entrante de Hikaru. Viernes 24 de octubre de 2003 a las 11:37 am. ~**

–Bueno, Hikaru, ¿qué ha pasado?

–_Por las prisas de subir a tiempo al avión no pude despedirme bien de ti._

–No importa, ¿llegaste a salvo?

–_Sí, gracias por acompañarme al aeropuerto… Quiero decir, a Kaoru y a mí. Nos hubiera gustado permanecer contigo las vacaciones, pero nuestros padres nos han obligado a venir con ellos._

–Tal vez sea mejor así, ustedes ocupan gran parte de mi tiempo, no puedo estar a su lado todo el día ni hacer todo lo que desean.

–_Pero ustedes los plebeyos tienen cosas tan interesantes… debes mostrarnos más de ello, Tanuki._

–Los dos días que vinieron a mi casa me distrajeron de las labores del hogar y las compras que se supone debía realizar mientras mi padre trabaja, ¿sabes cuántas horas perdí caminando por las calles con ustedes buscando el juguete que deseaban?

–_Te mandaremos una cesta llena de fruta en compensación. Además, sugerimos que nuestro chef fuera a ayudarte pero tú no quisiste._

–No tienes remedio… Ahora también estoy desvelada por tu culpa, tus llamadas me tienen despierta hasta las 2 am a veces…

–_No te obligo a contestar._

–Sería grosero de mi parte no hacerlo… aunque a veces seas un completo idiota.

–_Un idiota que te gusta lo suficiente para conversar a las dos de la mañana._

–…

–_¿Haruhi?_

**~Fin de la llamada. Viernes 24 de octubre de 2003 a las 11:53 am. ~**


	21. Extraña

**Ya sé que ando muy desconectada de FanFiction, pero estos días han sido la muerte, en serio. Y no sólo escolares, sino también mi inspiración ha muerto. He querido hacer algo muy especial y una y otra vez lo debo borrar y empezar de nuevo. Lo único que sé es que no me sentía a gusto con mi trabajo. Consultando el registro de lecturas me doy cuenta de que "The Host's girlfriend" sigue siendo el fic más leído, no saben lo feliz que me pone ello (y nostálgica a la vez), al saber que todavía es recordado a pesar de haber sido terminado. Así que me propuse traerles historias tan buenas o mejores que él... eso es lo que me ha frustrado un poco porque, para ser sincera, le tengo mucho cariño a ese fic. Espero mínimo este pequeño drabble pueda estar a su nivel, me esforzaré más para volver a meterme en los personajes, porque últimamente me siento ajena a ellos. ¡No se olviden de dejar review!**

* * *

**EXTRAÑA**

Desde Jardín de Infantes los gemelos Hitachiin habían sido inseparables, cualquier actividad la realizaban en conjunto, apartándose del resto de las personas. Incluso cuando la maestra de ese entonces les preguntase por qué no deseaban acercarse a jugar con el resto, ellos contestaron con una frase que los marcaría de por vida.

"_No son nosotros"._

Así, el mundo había quedado dividido a tan corta edad en dos grandes grupos que eran incompatibles e inmiscibles: nosotros, y aquellos que no son nosotros.

Pero, como para cada regla había una excepción, ésta llegó en la forma de la estudiante becada Fujioka Haruhi.

Por primera vez existía una intrusa en su mundo perfecto, en aquél que construyeran para escapar del resto. El primero en notarlo fue Kaoru, siempre había sido el más perspicaz de los dos, sabía cuánto le doliera a su hermano el ser minimizado por la gente, sentirse usado, reemplazable… Así que, por él, por su felicidad, se encargaría de destruir a Haruhi. La chica no rompería la frágil caja de cristal en la cual se habían refugiado, aquella que los mantenía a salvo.

Sin embargo, ese día, algo cambió…

Estaban recargados en la ventana del salón de clases, jugando una partida en su PSP. Hikaru se sentía especialmente orgulloso por haber desbloqueado un nuevo logro en tiempo récord, cuando la castaña se acercó a ellos.

–Hikaru, ¿podrías ayudarme con esas cajas? –la chica señaló el escritorio del maestro– Me pidieron las lleve a la sala de profesores.

–¿A quién le preguntas? –dijo con fastidio sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, todavía no podía creer que esa plebeya hubiera podido diferenciarles.

–Creí que habíamos dejado ese juego de lado desde hace mucho –se llevó la mano a la nuca, algo incómoda con su respuesta–. Eres Hikaru, ayúdame.

–¿Y cómo estás tan segura de ello? –le miró con enfado, poniendo el juego en pausa– Dime una razón que no hayas mencionado anteriormente, algo que _realmente_ me diferencia de Kaoru.

–No sé… –se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba, el chico estaba a punto de volver la vista a la PSP cuando ella respondió– Le quitas las hojas de laurel a la pasta antes de comer, cuando te pones nervioso sueles rozar mucho el primer botón de tu saco, le pones una cucharada más de azúcar a tu café que Kaoru, aunque eres diestro en baloncesto tienes un mejor saque con la izquierda, y al sonreír se te marca una ligera línea en el lado derecho de tu rostro…

Se hizo un silencio tal que podía incluso escucharse si alguien dejaba caer un alfiler. Hikaru quedó mudo, a un lado Kaoru estaba igual. Tenían miedo, no era una grieta sino algo más grande, la plebeya había roto en un instante el mundo en que ambos vivían. El menor se volteó en su dirección, dispuesto a deshacerse de ella antes de que Hikaru se quebrara de nuevo, como cuando eran niños.

Sin embargo, el Hitachiin mayor se adelantó a sus movimientos, acercándose a la chica. Era justo que fuera él quien diera el tiro de gracia, sacándola de su mundo.

–¿Dijiste la sala de profesores? –caminó con ella al escritorio, tomando una de las cajas.

–Sí, el profesor las necesita pronto.

Y mientras se alejaban, Kaoru sintió que su mundo egoísta no se quebraba, sino explotaba. Sus ojos se posaron en la PSP olvidada a su lado, allí donde las letras rojas brillaban suavemente.

_GAME OVER_


	22. Bonita

**Bueno, un poco seco de mi parte, pero últimamente sólo pienso en la continuación del fic "The Host's love", así que no sé bien cómo ha quedado. Siento que me faltó pulirlo un poco, pero es que Hikaru es tan torpe a veces que no puedo evitar quererlo. ¡Muchas gracias por pasar a leerme!**

* * *

**BONITA**

La quinta o sexta chica se acercó a su mesa de estudio en la Biblioteca del ala Sur, Haruhi creyó que serían más difíciles de encontrar en ese sitio que en el Centro de Cómputo, razón por la cual se habían reunido allí para realizar la tarea de Japonés antiguo, una de sus materias favoritas. Los gemelos primeramente habían estado renuentes a entrar en dicho sitio pues consideraban que los libros eran demasiado aburridos de consultar, mas luego parecieron encantarse con la idea al pensar que era _la manera plebeya_ de realizar las cosas. La castaña se ahorró la tediosa tarea de explicarles que el Internet era gratuito en todo Japón, simplemente rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

Sin embargo, tras escasos diez minutos consultando un par de enciclopedias y libros del Japón feudal, un grupo de chicas les descubrió, comenzando a reír nerviosas mientras los señalaban con el dedo. Tamaki había decretado la "semana de la reunión", es decir, que todo anfitrión debía invitar en la semana a una chica del Ouran para acompañarle a una fiesta empresarial donde las grandes familias tenían temas qué discutir. Kyouya le había pedido a Renge tal honor debido a los contactos que tenía con su padre, Honey invitó a su novia, Mori a una chica de segundo año y Tamaki constantemente se debatía a cuál de las "hermosas señoritas" debía llevar. Los únicos que no habían tomado una decisión eran los gemelos y ella, que obviamente no estaba invitada a tal evento. Por ello mismo, a solo un día de la dichosa reunión, las jóvenes se disputaban cualquiera de los dos puestos que quedaban.

Narumi Manami, heredera de una importante familia hotelera, finalmente decidió sentarse a la misma mesa que ellos, abanicando las pestañas mientras dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta. Luego de un estúpido intento de llamar su atención, quedó claro que no recibiría invitación alguna por parte de ninguno de los gemelos, marchándose de allí molesta.

–Le doy un 9 –dijo Kaoru cuando se marchara, sin despegar la mirada de su libreta.

–Oh, ¿en serio? Yo le pongo un 10 –respondió Hikaru, copiando unas fechas importantes.

–¿No les parece grosero calificar su belleza en ese tipo de escalas? –se molestó la castaña.

–¿Belleza? –voltearon a verse confundidos– En realidad punteamos cuán patética nos resultaba.

–¿Lo hacen a menudo? –abrió la boca indignada.

–Sólo como pasatiempo a personas idiotas –fue su respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros–. Y ni siquiera es bonita.

–¡¿Bromean?! –les miró incrédula– Incluso como mujer debo reconocerlo, Narumi-san recibe múltiples declaraciones en el mes.

–La mayoría de las chicas necesitan cremas, maquillaje y ropa de marca para verse atractivas –explicó tranquilamente Hikaru–. Y aquellas que poseen un atractivo natural, lo arruinan con una falsa personalidad o comportamiento presuntuoso.

–¿Entonces a quién encuentras bonita? –preguntó Haruhi con curiosidad.

–Tú eres hermosa –le dijo de frente, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en medio de los tres. Finalmente la chica tomó un par de libros para devolverlos a los estantes y, con aire ofendido, dijo:

–No es gracioso.

Haruhi dio media vuelta dispuesta a cumplir su cometido, Kaoru soltó una pequeña risa ante ello.

–Curioso, ¿no? –miró divertido a su hermano, recargando el rostro en la mano derecha.

–¿Qué cosa? –Hikaru mantenía la vista fija en la espalda de la castaña, cada vez más lejana.

–Que la única chica con la cual has sido sincero, no te crea –sonrió de medio lado, regresando a su lectura después de ello.

Y por primera vez, deseó que alguien olvidara sus bromas y le tomase en serio.


	23. Vainilla

**Un drabble un poco raro a decir verdad, estaba pensando en la **_**Amortentia**_** cuando terminaba un drabble que no me gustó, así que lo borré y escribí este otro, espero les agrade. Creo que últimamente no soy la mejor escribiendo, mi estado de ánimo ha estado un poco caído por diferentes motivos.**

* * *

**VAINILLA**

Hikaru paseó la mirada por las chicas de la Tercera Sala de Música. De un tiempo a la fecha había detectado un aroma particular que le llamaba la atención. No sabía a cuál de las clientas pertenecía, pero deseaba averiguarlo, así como identificar de qué se trataba. Estaba seguro de conocer los más recientes perfumes del mercado, incluso los importados, por eso mismo su nariz se sentía tan confundida.

En vano repasó la lista de las fragancias más vendidas en Japón, Francia, Italia y otros países de la moda, llegando inclusive a pedir un catálogo a China, Taiwán y Corea… ¿a quién pertenecía ese aroma? Vainilla… vainilla y algo más que no lograba identificar. ¿Qué perfume era tan especial para que con sólo dos aromas de base le estuviera volviendo loco?

Lo supo cuando las representaciones de la semana terminaron, Haruhi se acercó con una bandeja con tazas y galletas, sirviéndoles café de plebeyos a todos los anfitriones.

_Vainilla_, pensó.

Un suave aroma a vainilla era despedido por ella. Se golpeó mentalmente al ser consciente de ello: claro, Haruhi era mujer. Era normal que comprase un perfume barato del mercado, razón por la cual no lo había detectado, y el hecho de que no siempre oliera de esa forma (pues lo habría notado antes al estar juntos en clase) le decía que economizaba para poderse permitir tal lujo.

–Oh, Haruhi, no sabía que usabas perfume –le dijo mientras tomaba la taza frente a él–. Desde hace unos días que molesta mi nariz ese aroma y ahora ya sé de dónde proviene, ¿qué fragancia barata compras?

Los demás chicos voltearon a verle seriamente, indudablemente el Hitachiin mayor no tenía tacto para ese tipo de cosas, sabían que Haruhi no era especialmente sensible para ponerse a llorar por ese comentario, pero quizás se enfadaría al oírle hablar así. En contra de lo esperado la chica pasó una taza con café a Kaoru y volteó a ver al otro.

–¿Perfume? No, no uso –aclaró con simpleza.

–Claro que sí, hueles a vainilla y otra cosa que no logro identificar… ¿canela? –bebió un sorbo del líquido.

–Ahhh –sonrió al comprender algo–. No es perfume, Hikaru. A veces en la mañana antes de venir a clases preparo galletas para mi padre, para que las coma en su trabajo. Sólo lo hago cuando sé que se siente triste y para ello utilizo la receta de mi madre. Supongo que el aroma se queda en mi uniforme, pero nunca pensé que oliera tanto –se revisó el saco, confundida por ello.

–Casi no… es un aroma muy sutil… –reconoció mientras se sonrojaba, debía estar muy cerca de ella para haber podido percibirlo– ¿Galletas de vainilla?

–Galletas de mantequilla, llevan una poca de vainilla –le sonrió.

–¿Y? –le sostuvo la mirada– ¿Cuál es el otro ingrediente?

–Oh, no planeo dártelo –recogió las tazas vacías de Honey y Mori.

–¿Por qué no? –se molestó como niño pequeño, nadie le negaba nada.

–Porque es la receta de mi madre y sólo se la daré a mis hijos –le sonrió mientras paraba e iba por más café.

–Yo nunca pierdo –le gritó–, vas a decírmelo tarde o temprano, Haruhi.

La castaña rió, nunca daría la receta a nadie fuera de su familia. El problema era que, cuando Hikaru se metía algo en la cabeza, nada ni nadie le hacía renunciar a ello.


	24. Promesa

**Se supone que un drabble no debe pasar de 600 palabras y he intentado ello, pero éste en particular me hizo extenderme un poquito más, así que tomé las 1000 palabras como límite, lo cual es permitido para los drabbles extensos. En fin, creo que ha quedado muy cortante, pero no supe bien cómo finalizarlo, espero les guste.**

* * *

**PROMESA**

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos se hizo cada vez más fuerte, la muralla del castillo se hallaba completamente rodeada y las puertas no resistirían, de un momento a otro las tropas enemigas penetrarían la puerta principal. Aquellos que habían podido escalar las paredes con ayuda de ganchos y escaleras ya se hallaban corriendo por los tejados mientras eran contraatacados por los soldados aliados que todavía podían resistir.

El samurái corrió por los pasillos de la torre principal, la cual todavía no había sido alcanzada por la masacre, estaba dispuesto a llegar cuanto antes a los aposentos de las sirvientas. A pesar de que las mujeres estaban separadas de los hombres por diferentes habitaciones y pasillos en un ala completamente independiente en ese momento todas corrían en diversas direcciones. Su misión era resistir el ataque al castillo de su Señor, pero no podía hacerlo con ella siempre en mente. Sabía que por las noches los demás hombres del palacio asistían a los cuartos del servicio por simple placer carnal y que incluso su amo visitaba a las jóvenes de vez en cuando… ¿realmente estaba exponiendo su vida y ensuciando su honor por una chica con la que ni siquiera podía casarse algún día?

Lo supo cuando le encontró agazapada en una de las columnas del sitio, ocultándose de la vista de todos, tapando sus oídos para acallar los gritos de los heridos. Se veía como un pequeño pajarillo temblando en invierno: indefenso. Podía fácilmente alguien acabar con su vida en ese instante.

Le tomó de la muñeca, obligándola a pararse, ella abrió los ojos y soltó un pequeño grito por el miedo de ser descubierta, sintiendo cómo su corazón se calmaba al contemplar sus ojos serenos frente a sí.

–¡Toishiro! –dio, aferrándose a él.

–¡No hay tiempo, Sahime! –le llevó consigo, desandando el camino que había hecho– El castillo no resistirá mucho, pero podemos hacer frente hasta que manden refuerzos. Sin embargo, no puedo concentrarme en la pelea teniéndote presente, ¡debes refugiarte!

Al llegar a la mitad del patio mientras las puertas eran golpeadas del otro extremo y los soldados resistían lo mejor que podían, un pequeño grupo de asalto fue descubierto por el joven samurái, por lo cual soltó a la chica y comenzó a combatir con ellos. Si bien no tenía la experiencia en batalla que ostentasen los demás, la astucia y agilidad estaban de su lado, por lo que luego de una pelea muy cerrada pudo desarmar y herir a los otros. Enterró su katana en el estómago del que parecía el líder y estaba a punto de retirarse de allí con la joven cuando ésta se arrojó sobre él.

Abrió los ojos por la impresión cuando notó las gotas de sangre salpicar su rostro y sintió la tibieza de la misma manar del cuerpo sobre él. El samurái más viejo del grupo rival se mantenía tambaleante mientras todavía empuñaba la katana que ahora atravesaba a la chica, desplomándose después de unos segundos debido al último esfuerzo realizado.

–Al menos tú estás bien –le escuchó decir.

–¿Por qué…? –alcanzó a murmurar.

Los golpes en la puerta aumentaron cada vez más, la madera no resistiría por mucho tiempo. Él le abrazó con fuerza, queriendo conservar el calor de su cuerpo, deseando atrapar la vida dentro de sí. Las manos de la joven se aferraron con fuerza a él mientras hundía la cabeza en su pecho.

–Ya no hay tiempo, vete –susurró.

Su agarre se soltó y su cuerpo perdió su apoyo. Toishiro gritó por la rabia que en ese momento le embargaba, besó sus cabellos una última vez mientras que las puertas al fin se rendían y el ejército enemigo entraba en el sitio.

–Sahime –le dijo tras depositarla en la tierra cual si durmiera–, si no en esta vida, prometo que nos encontraremos en la otra.

Era una misión suicida, lo sabía. Y aun así tomó su katana y se lanzó contra la horda enemiga.

– **CASTILLO HIMEJI, ÉPOCA ACTUAL –**

Hikaru bostezó por enésima ocasión en el día mientras contemplaba las obras expuestas en el legendario Castillo de la garza blanca. Las salidas culturales de la escuela le aburrían de sobre manera, a su parecer el Castillo de Osaka era mucho más imponente que ése, sin embargo, el resto de su grupo estaba emocionado con la salida repentina.

Caminó despreocupadamente hasta llegar al patio central, donde sólo un par de sus compañeros se encontraban admirando las flores de cerezo. Distinguió a Haruhi parada bajo el árbol más grande del lugar y, creyendo más entretenido molestarla que observar antiguas katana en cajas de cristal, se acercó a ella.

–¡Hey, _Tanuki_! –le gritó, las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

–Ah, Hikaru, ¿ya terminaste de ver la exposición? –interrogó.

–Aburrido… –se quejó como niño pequeño, no entendía cómo Kaoru podía emocionarse con eso– ¿Qué hay de ti? No te vi adentro.

–Vine en las vacaciones pasadas con mi padre –le dijo.

–Pensé que los plebeyos hacían cosas más interesantes –rodó los ojos ante su declaración.

–Siempre me ha gustado el castillo –le informó, sosteniendo su mirada.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó curioso.

–Siento añoranza –la chica desvió la mirada, contemplando el castillo en su conjunto.

–Tienes…

Hikaru se inclinó para retirar un pétalo de cerezo de sus cabellos, por lo que sus ojos se encontraron por un instante. Fue apenas unos segundos, lo mismo que dura un parpadeo. Pero, sin podérselo explicar, ninguno de los dos supo por qué al mismo tiempo tuvieron una visión.

Un samurái de cabello castaño debajo del mismo cerezo besando a una joven sirvienta de cabellera castaña clara que asemejaba el naranja cuando los rayos del sol le tocaban.

Hikaru parpadeó confundido, no sabiendo si ello era real o sólo producto del calor que en ese momento experimentaba.

Y mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse y las luces de las farolas se encendían para el alumnado del Ouran, las garzas se elevaron en la luz del crepúsculo, dándole una sensación de paz a los dos.


End file.
